A variety of techniques have been used in the past to assemble together components of an air bag module. One common technique is to use fasteners which extend through aligned openings in the various components.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,205 discloses an air bag module in which various components are assembled together using threaded fasteners. The air bag module disclosed in the '205 patent comprises an air bag, a gas generator, a diffuser for directing gas from the gas generator into the air bag, and a support plate which is connectable to a vehicle steering wheel. The gas generator and the diffuser have flanges that are held against opposite sides of the support plate by the threaded fasteners. The air bag is held in place between the diffuser and the support plate by the threaded fasteners. The air bag, the gas generator, and the diffuser are thus fastened to the support plate so that they can be mounted as a unit on the steering wheel.